


Opposites Attract

by Common_demon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Miya Atsumu, I dont know how to tag aha, M/M, NSFW, SakuAtsu, Sex, Smut, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Common_demon/pseuds/Common_demon
Summary: Sakusa stared up at the dirty-blonded male across from him. See, Sakusa is taller than Atsumu, but the blonde had pushed the taller into an office chair.In which Atsumu /attempts/ to top Sakusa.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	1. Just the start

**Author's Note:**

> Ahakjqkaks this is my first work so I hope you guys like it :^

Sakusa stared up at the dirty-blonded male across from him. See, Sakusa is taller than Atsumu, but the blonde had pushed the taller into an office chair.

"Sorry, /what?/" The darker haired male looked at the other in pure disgust, his black face mask basically covering it. The male standing up only crosses his arms and started to lean on one leg.

"Yeh heard me," Atsumu stated. He leaned down to grab either arm rest on the chair, leaving his face straight in front of the germaphobe, "Im horny." Sakusa stared into the others silver-like eyes and noticed the all seriousness this person was speaking of. Sakusa had to admit, he did like the others straight forward personality, it intrigued him somehow, even though the two were completely different. The dark haired male contemplated the indirect request from the other right in his face.

"And why are you telling /me/ this?" Sakusa asked, crossing his arms. His words were an attempt to tease Atsumu and, boy, it was obvious that it worked on him. A deep red flustered over the, once upstanded, blonde's face; he's definately got him embarrassed. Sakusa kept staring at him before the other avaded eye contact with him, a smirk flourishing on the darker haired males face. Sakusa's eyes shot wide, why was he trying to encourage this? This type of stuff is utterly disgusting, well It would be, but the darker haired felt something different about the other. He almost /craved/ the others touch. Why is Atsumu different to anyone else? He's a normal, cocky, overconfident setter; nothing new. But his way of doing things made Sakusa indirectly attach himself onto the other, Atsumu had kept boundaries of how far he could go with any skin contact with Sakusa. So far tonight, there hasn't even been a single touch which made Sakusa the tiniest bit ticked off. 

Atsumu finally caught his guard and replied, "Yah can fuckin' guess," The dirty-blonded male basically snapped at him. Sakusa sighed and took off one of the hooks, that had been wrapped around his ear, the face mask owned and let it hang on one side. He looked at the other straight in the eye and realised what Atsumu's intention was.

"Wait, wait, hold on," Sakusa waved his hands in front of him a bit with his eyes closed before looking back up at the dirty-blonde, "You seriously want to try and top me?" The darker haired looked at him with visible confusion. Yea, Sakusa is a switch but to Atsumu? The blonde has to be a definite bottom. Even though that might be stereotyping, anyone could spot that this guy is a bratty bottom.

Atsumu's face burst into a deep pink, "Maybe, is that a problem?" His accent was heavy in his tone. Sakusa looked at the wannabe-top with one eyebrow raised and his head tilted a tiny bit. A soft kind of growl left Atsumu, "You don't think I could pull it off, do you?" The dirty-blonded male asked him with a scowl. Sakusa scoffed and continued to stare at him.

"You couldn't top me even if you wanted to," Sakusa said, before melting back into the chair. Atsumu's face turned into a frown, he was loosing his cool which is only going to result in failure. Sakusa watched the hot-headed blonde with a sly look. The darker haired had basically given into the fact that he was encouraging something so disgusting and just played along with his thoughts. Atsumu kept his eyes glued to Sakusa as he leaned back into a normal standing position.

"Well, at least lemme give it a go," The dirty-blonded male said, basically questioned at that. The black haired considered his options, even though he was burning to be touched he thought that a bit of teasing never hurt anyone.

"I could be less interested, Miya," Sakusa said, leaning back in the chair and pulling his mask back over his face. He averted his eyes but instantly felt the burn of a glare in the side of his head. Atsumu looked him up and down and then dropped down to his knees. Sakusa watched his actions as Atsumu put his hands on the others waist, over the shirt for now. Sakusa kept his eyes on him but didn't stop the blonde as he moved one of his hands onto the hem of his pants. The darker haired watched him for a little bit longer before looking over to the desk beside him. "You got Netflix on your laptop?" The question had earned a groan from the blonde.

"Yea, It should be logged in," Atsumu said plainly as his hands undid the button and fly to the darker haired pants. Sakusa wasn't showing any resistance to him, surprisingly. As Sakusa opened the laptop, the other had started to palm his boxers ever so slowly. A small breath had been taken in sharply as Sakusa kept to avert his eyes away from what the other had started to do to him. Sakusa opened Netflix on the laptop and began to browse his options as Atsumu had quietly sped up his palming pace. The darker haired chose a random movie and began to watch it, feeling the look of Atsumu on his face. Sakusa had already seen the movie he was watching which made it even harder to keep his eyes on the screen instead of on Atsumu. 

The blonde himself had gotten a bit impatient and began to slowly, but surely, move the others boxers out of the way. Sakusa shivered as the cold air of the fan hit his burning length. Atsumu scoffed with an obvious smirk stuck on his face and muttered a "of course it's big" under his breath, trying to make sure that the darker haired didn't hear him. Sakusa chuckled to himself at the others remark and saw, in his preferable vision, Atsumu looked at the screen to find a saddening scene playing. As the realisation hit Atsumu that the other heard him, a deep red reached his face. "Did yah hear me?" Sakusa only hummed with a nod to the others question. "Well fuck," Atsumu had muttered but made it loud enough for the darker haired to hear him. Sakusa only smirked but it was quickly wiped away as he felt himself start to get pumped by the dirty-blonde. 

Sakusa somewhat choked on his own saliva at his sudden intake of breath and began to lightly cough. "Yah good?" Atsumu asked, his pace slowly speeding up. Sakusa looked at him but instantly regretted it, now not being able to take his eyes off of him.

"Yeah.." Sakusa breathed out. Finally, he shook his head and glued his eyes back at the screen. Atsumu grunted in frustration and pumped Sakusa faster as to try and get his attention from the movie. The germaphobe basically heard the others lightbulb as he thought of an idea. Atsumu lowered his head so that he could start to lick Sakusa up and down. As the dirty-blonde's mouth went down on Sakusa, he almost moaned at the warmth he was receiving. Atsumu bobbed his head up and down the uninterested male as he continued to watch the movie. The darker haired felt a somewhat familiar burn in his lower stomach and instantly lost his focus on the movie but kept his eyes that way. Atsumu sped up his pace and began to try and take all of Sakusa, resulting in choking which sent vibrations down on the other which nearly made him tip over the edge. Sakusa felt the burn become more noticeable and used a hand to bundle up a bit of Atsumu's hair and push him down further. Atsumu moaned onto the other as he was pushed down ultimately further. Sakusa lightly groaned, bucking his hips into the others mouth around him. The darker haired let his head fall back as the other took his mouth off and pumped him off his high. Sakusa used the hand that wasn't in Atsumu's hair to quickly pause the movie. The wing spiker breathed heavily and eventually looked at the male with blonde hair.

"Did I finally get yer attention off the movie?" Atsumu asked with a liquid running down his mouth. Sakusa chuckled and leaned down to wipe it off with his finger. Atsumu's face began to fluster into a deep red as Sakusa put his finger in front of the others mouth.

"If you hadn't realised, I've already watched this movie, I lost interest within 30 seconds," The darker haired commented. Atsumu groaned at the others remark with a look of desperateness. He smirked slyly at the other with his finger still in front of the others mouth, "now suck the cum off my fingers." Atsumu looked at Sakusa, somewhat getting hot from the others dirty talk. The blonde somewhat nodded and grabbed the others hand and shoved his fingers into his mouth. The sounds of slurping was the only thing that echoed around the apartment that the blonde owned. Sakusa watched the others lewd actions he was doing to his fingers and smirked under his mask. "You're such a good boy," Sakusa said. He used the hand that was entangled into the others hair to pull his mouth off his fingers. Atsumu looked at his with his mouth half open and his eyebrows upturned. Sakusa hummed and stared him in eyes. "How about we move to the bed?" Atsumu stood up and wiped his mouth, nodding with a dark blush hiding his original skin color. Sakusa stood up and pulled boxers back over his own cock before looking over at Atsumu who had sat on the edge of the bed. Sakusa took his mask off and sat it down on the bedside table before sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He shuffled to the middle and watched as Atsumu started to crawl over to Sakusa.

"On second thoughts, omi-kun," Atsumu sighed before speaking again, "I think being a bottom would suit me more."


	2. Chapter 2

"On second thoughts, omi-kun," Atsumu sighed before speaking again, "I think being a bottom would suit me more." The lighter haired chuckled nervously. Sakusa scoffed and moved closer to the other before leaning back to lean on his arms. Atsumu fiddled with his sports shorts before deciding on what to do. The dirty-blonde male pulled himself to sit on Sakusa's lap. Sakusa smirked and moved his legs so he could let his hands find their way onto the others waist. Atsumu smirked before chuckling, "that never meant I was going to be easily submissive." Atsumu cupped the others face and began to hungrily kiss the other. Sakusa's eyes were shot wide before they relaxed down and let him melt into the kiss he was sharing with Atsumu. The lighter haired stretched his arms out and intertwined his fingers together. At the moment it was just a kiss of pure love and lust, lips combining together, saliva mixing with each others, eyes shut closed. The two felt the heat between each other as their lips moved in sync. Sakusa eventually opened his eyes a bit as they kissed to see Atsumu opening his. They stared at each other before pulling apart. Sakusa felt his lips feel almost as though as they were swollen. Atsumu finally smirked and pushed the other down so Sakusa's back hit the soft bed. Atsumu kissed the others neck, almost hungrily and began to unbutton the others black shirt. He trailed his kissed as he undid each button before throwing the shirt away. Sakusa scoffed.  
"Are you still attempting to top me?" The darker haired asked. Atsumu slightly chuckled and looked at the other in the eyes.  
"Heh- maybe," Atsumu said between small pecks to the others skin. Sakusa chuckled and pulled Atsumu back up to his face.  
"Not so fast," He said before flipping the two 180 degrees so Sakusa was towering over the blonde. The darker haired knew just how to fluster Atsumu and, man, it showed. Sakusa kissed and sucked at the boys neck, leaving dark purple, bruise like marks everywhere he could. He put one of his hands under the others shirt, starting to lift it up a bit as he rested his cold hand on the others waist. Sakusa felt the male shiver under him which resulted in him chuckling on the lighter haired's skin. The black haired lifted his head back up before ducking it under the others shirt to kiss his chest. Atsumu inhaled sharply as the other started to pull his shirt over his head, leaving the other shirtless. Sakusa lined the others abs with his tounge, keeping complete eye contact. Atsumu stared at the others eyes and inhaled sharply as the other began to slowly pull off his partners shorts. Sakusa starter to palm the other through his boxers, a fairly quick pace at that. A moan escaped from in between Atsumu's lips, panting heavily. Sakusa lifted his hand from the others burning area. "Where do you keep the lube?" Sakusa asked, monotone in his voice. Atsumu sighs heavily before pointing to his bedside drawer. "Thank you." Sakusa leaned over his partner laying on the bed to reach the lube hidden away. Atsumu's blush was already as dark as it could go. Before Sakusa opened the bottle, he took off both his own and his partners boxers, leaving the two both completely naked. The darker haired poured a small amount of lubricant onto his first finger before looking up at Atsumu, "can I...?" Atsumu looked at his partners hands before looking at his face, nodding viciously. He had been burning for something- anything- to touch him, the attention drove him wild. Sakusa nodded before slowly pushing the freshly slicked finger into the other male. A small groan left the dirty-blonde, mostly from pain of not yet being stretched. Sakusa pushed his finger into the other fully, kissing the other thighs which left dark hickeys covering the others soft skin. The kisses were full of love and comfort, indirectly telling Atsumu to calm down and to stop tensing up. Atsumu complied with the others indirect words and tried his best to stop tensing up.   
"You- you can move," Atsumu strained, tears trickling out of his eyes. Sakusa used his spare hand to wipe the tears off his boyfriend's face and began to move his fingers in a motion that sent pleasure and pain rushing through Atsumu's body. Atsumu let out a small whimper, not even knowing if it was from the pain or the pleasure but soon the two started to mix. The pleasure Atsumu was receiving was almost painful which caused the dirty-blonde to moan loudly. The moans caused Sakusa to feel his length pulsate. Atsumu grabbed Sakusas spare hand to get his attention. " Sakusa...- want you-" Atsumu managed, between pants and soft moans. He removed his fingers from the other, grabbing the lube again before pouring a bit on his cock, stroking it a few times. Sakusa climbed back on the bed and grabbed Atsumu's waist. He aligned himself up with the other and leaned down to pull him into a sloppy kiss. As Sakusa pushed himself in, Atsumu pulled away from the kiss to gasp. The thing is, because he was stretched it didn't hurt, but it felt that good that it brang tears to Atsumu's eyes.  
"Am I hurting you?" Sakusa said between his own pants. Atsumu viciously shook his head, giving a sign to Sakusa to move. Sakusa softly smirked before ramming all the way into Atsumu. The dirty-blonde moaned loudly, a soft moan from Sakusa as well. The black haired moved his hips at an agonizingly slow pace, just to tease Atsumu. Sakusa became impatient with himself and sped up his pace, causing Atsumu to continue to moan. The blondes hands found their way onto Sakusa's back, scratching red into his partners back. Sakusa didn't mind the pain. Sakusa pushed himself unimaginably deeper, hitting the certain bundle of nerves which shot pleasure coursing all through the dirty-blonde's body. Loud moans escaped from between his pursed lips. Sakusa earned himself a few moans before picking up his pace again. A burning feeling began to grow in the two's lower abdomen. "Fuck- im- close-" Sakusa said between thrusts and pants.  
"S-same," Atsumu said, strained and between moans. Sakusa's moans grew louder as his thrusts became sloppy, not slowing his pace though. Eventually, Atsumu gripped the others shoulders tightly, calling out his name between moans. Sakusa cursed multiple times before reaching his climax. Atsumu's back arched as Sakusa pushed deeper into him, one last time. White ribbons painted both Atsumu's and Sakusa's chest. The black haired male breathed heavily before slowly pulling out. He was so sensitive he felt like he could hit his high again. Atsumu moaned slightly, the feeling of Sakusa leaving him. Sakusa pushed himself to the side before falling back onto the bed. All that was heard in the room was loud pants and heavy breathing. Atsumu felt like he was on cloud nine, the experience he just had was so,, unrealistic. No way, in a million years, could he picture his omi-kun actually agreeing to have sex with him. Well, he didn't really agree but it was implied. It was better than he had thought it would be. Well, he intended on dominating Sakusa but that didn't last long. He didn't realise that would be a hassle. Sakusa laid on the bed, his arm laying on his face as his curly bangs stuck to his forehead from sweat. Atsumu looked at him, damn he looked hot. Sakusa looked over to the dirty-blonde before sighing again. Atsumu didn't want this to end, so he made sure it didn't. "So~ omi-kun~?" Atsumu dragged his words as he tried to get the others attention. The person, so called omi-kun, snapped his head to look at the other as if he were a pest or a germ.  
"What is it, Miya?" He asked, turning to his side before pulling a blanket up to cover his naked body.   
"Well firs', ya can call me 'Tsumu, and second, how about yah make it even. Ya came twice, I only came once," Atsumu said, hopefully signalling at he wanted more. Sakusa softly smirked, a blush covering his cheeks.  
"So,," Sakusa said, dragging his word, "you want me to give you a blow job? You're so desperate, wanting to come so soon after your first time. Such a fucking slut." Sakusa slurred. Atsumu felt himself get harder by the others dirty talk, and the name.  
"Call me that again." A smirk found its way onto Sakusa's face as he climbed back on top of Atsumu. He started to attack the others neck with kisses.  
"Such a fucking slut," Sakusa slurred again. Atsumu loved every single second of it. Sakusa trailed kisses to the others chest. He pulled back before replacing his lips with his hands. He took the others pink buds to pinch and play with. Sensations shot through Atsumu's body, sensitive as ever. Sakusa ducked his head down to suck and bite one of the hard buds, causing Atsumu to moan Sakusa's name with other curses.   
Sakusa left the others chest and continued to line the others abs with his tounge, eye contact kept all the time. Atsumu's breath slightly quickened, his cock already pulsating. Sakusa moved his body so he was able to give the other kisses on his cream colored thighs. There were already previous hickeys from only moments before. He continued to give the other dark, bruise-like marks. Atsumu had began to grow impatient, using one of his hands to grab a bundle of Sakusa's hair.  
"Stop yer teasin', Kiyoomi," Atsumu stated. The other saying his first name made something click in him.  
"Fine, but let go of my hair," Sakusa sneered, giving one last kiss to the other skin before biting down. Atsumu gasped, causing his grip in the others hair to loosen and leave the others curly locks. Sakusa smirked and flicked his tounge other the newly bitten place before placing kisses leading to the blonde Miya's hard cock. Sakusa licked the others length up and down, causing a small amount of precum to drip. "You're so disgusting." Atsumu's breath hitched in his throat as Sakusa wrapped his lips around the head of his pulsating length.   
Sakusa never thought he would do something like this. He never thought that doing this was acceptable on his part. Doing this was against all that Sakusa stood for, his germaphobia, hating being touched; things change. And Sakusa didn't particularly mind the new change. Miya Atsumu was his, and he was Atsumu's; that all there is to it.  
Sakusa began to bob his head on Atsumu, excruciatingly slow. The blonde twin let out a shaky breath, eyes rolling back as his head hit the bed. Sakusa hummed, tasting the bitter-sweet precum in the back of his throat. Eventually Sakusa picked up his pace, taking as much of Atsumu he could, and what he couldn't, he used a spare hand. Subconsciously, Atsumu entangled his hand in the others hair, slightly pushing down and forgetting that the other had told him not to do this. But, Sakusa didn't stop him, he almost like the feeling of someone else's hand in his hair. Atsumu's moans filled the room, along side the sound of slurping noises. Sakusa went further down on Atsumu, causing him to hit the back on his throat. The blonde twin moaned, loving that feeling.  
"Fuck, Ki-Kiyoomi," Atsumu's words were shaky and out of balance. Sakusa looked up at him and instantly felt like moaning. The look on Atsumu's face was angelic, the look of pleasure on his face was mesmerising. The way the blonde twin moaned the others name was almost like "Kiyoomi" was meant for him. "Kiyoomi, Fu-fuck, yer so amazin' at this," Atsumu moaned the others name, adding a curse and a praise afterwards. Sakusa could feel the grip in his hair tighten, he was getting really close really fast. Before Sakusa knew it, he was pushed unbelievably further down on Atsumu, feeling the others hips buck up into his mouth, hitting his throat. Soon, the warm and salty taste was in his mouth, the bitter-sweet tasting cum had painting the inside of Saksuas mouth white. Sakusa slowly pulled off the other, trying his best to clean all of the white liquid off of the others cock. The blonde twin panted loudly, his breaths uneven and shaky. Sakusa swallowed the bitter tasting cum and looked at Atsumu with a smirk. Atsumu chuckled and dragged the other down next to him to cuddle. "I have to say, that was the best fuckin' blow job I ever got," Atsumu said, pushing his face into the others chest. Sakusa scoffed, putting his hands on the others head and waist, pulling him closer.  
" 'Tsumu, that's the only blow job you've ever gotten, unless you're saying you've been cheating on me?" Sakusa said, sly and cocky as ever. Atsumu's eyes flew wide before he looked up at Sakusa.  
"I would never cheat! I was sayin' that cuz I have only gotten one! It was meant to be a sarcastic comment!" Atsumu panicked pulling Sakusa closer and kissing his chest. Sakusa chuckled, running his hand through the others hair. This moment was perfect. Nothing else could be better. Their breaths began to slow down. This was one of the calmest the two have shared together. Their relationship used to always be chaotic and damaged. But times like these, they make the whole relationship begin to question it's own stance. It made them seem loving, almost like soul mates. As the two let their thought cloud their mind, they slowly drift off to sleep in each other's arms. 

Bonus: 

"Oh? Tsum-tsum isn't here?" The boy with grey and white hair booted. He looked around a few times, noticing the blonde miya twins was no where to be seen.  
"Omi-san isn't here either," Hinata questioned. As he said that, the man with black hair walked into the gym, kicking his shoes on the ground to make sure they were tight enough. The male by the name of Bokuto waved him over. Sakusa, still wearing his surgical mask, made his way over with hand sanatizer in his hands.  
"Where's tsum-tsum?" Bokuto asked, watching the other set his bag down. Sakusa chuckled a bit before pulling off his mask for it to rest on his chin.  
" 'tsumu is having trouble walking. He won't make it in today," Sakusa said with a smirk before pulling his mask back over his mouth. Bokuto blinked a few times before speaking.  
" 'tsumu?"  
"Having trouble walking?"  
The orange haired and the frosted tipped owl both gasped. They both started yelling some things along the lines of "you guys did the dirty!" "Atsumu's a bottom!?" "You're both no longer virgins!" Sakusa scoffed, stepping away from the two and spraying bug repellent at the two, shutting them up immediately. Atsumu was definitely going to yell at the taller male when he finds out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far and liked it, I'm surprised but thank you.


End file.
